525 games with big mistakes
by Wild-Chime-Child
Summary: Ember was a girl from the seam. But when she is thrown into the Quell with her best freind Avil, she must find a way to get them both out alive. But when there is a HUGE mistake that will change the games, what will hapopen? T for violence.  A.N  has been put on hold but will retern soon!
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm dead.

As soon as they announced that the Quarter Quell would be all girls I knew I was going to be picked. It was just a gut feeling of dread. I still don't know how I know but I just do.

For a moment I just stare at the screen. The symbol of Panam flashes across and I still haven't moved. My mother clicks off the TV but I still stare. She leans down next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, I still don't move.

"I'm-I'm sure y-you won't g-get p-picked." She stutters. My mother has never been very strong minded, and when my father died she lost it and developed a stutter. Some days she won't even get out of bed from sorrow.

I nod my head in a daze. I still refuse to look at my mother though. I stand and my mother pushes herself to her feet with my help. I have become a source of help for her, without me, she would most likely die. From sorrow, lack of food, and maybe the lost will to live.

I help my mother into bed and pull my coat on.

"I'm going out." I say.

"Where?" my mother grumbles. Her eyes are closed and she shifts the blankets around her to make herself warm.

"To Avil's house." I say. Avil is my very best friend. I have known her since I was two. We do everything together. Since she's also a girl she may be going into the Games with me.

Mother grunts her approval and I soon hear her soft snoring filling the little house.

I trudge out into the snow. I look back at our little house. It's so pitiful and small I don't know how I have managed to live there for my whole life. It isn't much more than a cottage.

I have to trudge all the way around the square where they are already setting up for the reaping. They work fast! When I do reach Avil's house I have to knock four times before Avil's father opens up.

"Ah Ember! Come in!" Avil's father isn't very tall or strong. He owns a small shoe shop in town that makes them only enough money to scrape by with. Avil is one of six children and her mother is very sick. They live in a house maybe a foot bigger than the one that can only hold my mother and me.

When I enter the first thing I see is Avil's little brothers sitting in a circle around Avil. They all play with her hair and skirts as she tells them stories. When I enter I wait for her to finish and clap politely with her brothers when she finishes.

She looks up and smiles her small smile. Shy and small, Avil is nothing like me. I am big and outgoing, with what people politely call 'a large personality and _huge _fist'. It's true that I don't get along with many people.

One of the reasons that I befriended Avil was because she was so small and helpless that I couldn't help but feel sorry for her when people bullied her. Finally I couldn't stand it when an older girl was harassing her. I lost it and beat her up. Now no one dares to come close to being mean to either of us. I've become the guard of Avil and in turn she calms me down when I get all mad at the capitol. Sometimes I think she saves me from being thrown into prison.

Avil stands and hugs me and all her brothers' dance around my knees. Deven is her youngest brother, he's three and Heve is her second oldest brother who's nine. Avil is the oldest at six teen like me. Amern and Tomes are twins and are five. And Ophen is seven going on eight. They're all a sorry lot, with arms like twigs and gaunt faces that never have emotion unless Avil or I am there. They have come to think of me as their second sister which only makes me sadder, if I'm chosen they'll feel like they just lost their family.

"Are you scared?" Avil asks me after I have said my hellos to all the little boys and they have gone off to play in the corner with their father.

"No, but I do feel like I'll get picked." I say. Avil's shoulders visibly sag. She knows that I have very good instincts. I'm almost never wrong.

"I hope you don't!" he voice squeaks painfully on the last word and she hugs me fretfully. Her head only comes up to my collar bone. This is the girl I have been protecting since I was two. Who I have taught to hunt and keep her family going; Who I have helped when she was in need of money or food. I can't help it; I let a few of my tears fall.

"If I do, I don't want you to be sad." I say. I push her away from me and stare her right in the eyes. Her perfect hazel eyes.

"How can I not?" she asks. "You're the only one who has ever been nice to me besides my family." I know it's true and I don't know what to tell her. We both know perfectly well that no one has ever shown any hope in either of us. I was always too violent and she was always too small. When she hunts she throws knives that only hit their target every two tries while I use a spear and sword. When I shoot knives I always hit my mark. That's why I always bring meat to their family. Avil's father tries to refuse, but he knows that they need to food and I need the practice. So they let me.

"Just… please be strong. For me? And my mother? And all of your brothers." I say. There. I'll put the guilt on her. I don't like doing that, but I need her to do this for me.

She solely nods her head and I see her face is wet with tears. This time when she hugs me I don't push her away.

Later when I leave all her brothers say good bye and cry some too. As if they know that it is most likely he last time I'll ever see them.

"Promise me that you'll come back." Tomes stands there with his head down, looking detected. His big chubby cheeks puff out at the side and his huge blue eyes have watery tears. I pause a moment. So they _do_ know that I'm going into the games.

I kneel down so that his big eyes are level with mine.

"I promise." I whisper. His blue eyes shine with hope and he leaps into my arms. I take in the smell of his hair. He is so small, barely two feet tall. I could throw him around in a sack. When I put him down his eyes are still bright like I have never seen them.

I give Avil one last hug and leave. Tomorrow I will most likely be on my way to the Capitol. Away from my family and home. Away from everything I have ever loved.

**Chapter 2:**

I wake with Mother shaking me feverishly. I groan and roll over. I was having a wonderful dream about me leading a rebellion to defeat the Capitol. And when I remember what today is I don't feel any better. I groan again as I'm jostled awake. I open my eyes groggily. The morning sun light streams through the window and hurts my eyes.

Mother is standing over me. She looks worse than usual and has red puffy eyes. She is hunched over so that I only catch glimpses of her face. She does this every reaping. Tries not to make me feel bad by not looking at me. It only makes me feel worse.

"H-here's y-y-your d-dress. Breakfast i-is on t-the t-table." She shoves a dark red dress at me. It's low cut neckline means it was made for someone with a lot of money. There are silk ribbons running around it in swirling patters. "I'll d-do your h-hair if-if y-you want?" she offers. She lays the dress down at the foot of my bed.

"Yes, please." I say. I haven't said 'please' in years and the sudden kindness makes mother smile. If only a little.

I get dressed quickly and apply my usual dark colors to my face. I sit at the small table as Mother does up my hair in a beautiful braid.

I stare at my sharp features in the hand mirror. My blue eyes are bright like the sky and my long blond hair is wavy, but now, up in a beautiful braid you would think it was flat as a pancake. My pure white skin doesn't convey that I am really from the Seam. I look like I could be from the Capitol. I hate my appearance. Looking like a Capitol person is not a compliment for me.

When Mother is done she steps back to admire her handy work.

"Y-you l-l-look like m-me when I w-was y-your age." She says. A wistful look crosses her face.

I smile. It's times like these when my mother looks like she did before Father died. Young and beautiful.

We make our way to the square slowly. Mother holds onto me for support. She has on her best dress, a blue one, nothing special but she looks regale in it. When we reach the town square we sit next to Avil and her mother. She doesn't look well. She hasn't been out of bed in months and she shouldn't be here. She is so sick. I feel like punching something. Avil senses this and puts a hand on top of mine. She shakes her head no. and I listen. I don't hurt anything and nothing hurts me. Good.

Finally everyone is here and Mata Evenment stands up. Her blue high heels click loudly and her yellow hair bounces around when she walks. She has a very loud voice that squeaks on every other syllable.

"Welcome Welcome!" she says.

"I don't know what's so welcome about it." I whisper to Avil. She giggles and mother shakes her head no.

"Well then! Let's do this!" she reaches her hand into the first reaping ball. I'm not surprised when she calls my name. " Ember Atectle!"

Mother stares at me horrified. Avril doesn't meet my eyes, neither does anyone else as I make my way up to the stage. All the cameras are trained on me. I see all the other girls in my class huff in breaths as I walk by. Prates.

"Ok!" Mata drills on when I get up onto the stage. "Next!" she makes a big show of reaching in the reaping ball and pulling out the second name. When she does my heart sinks to my toes."Avil Severy!"

**Chapter 3:**

I look at Avil and she looks purely horrified. Terrified, and worst, like she wants to die. Her mother starts to cry as well as the rest of her family. My mother has been crying for the past five minutes.

"Oh! No crying! Come up here!" Mata puts on a fake pout and ushers Avil up the steps. I still just look on with my mouth agape. Avil stands shakily. I snap back to life and start down the steps but a big Peacekeeper stands in my way.

"I'm not trying to run away you basterd!" I say and push by him roughly. I go back into the crowd with two peace keepers trailing behind me. I pull Avil out of the crowd and propel her back up onto the stage. The peacekeepers shrug and go back to their spots by the stairs.

We are told to shake hands and I shake Avil's with vigor. Her small, little, clammy hand fits perfectly in my long slim fingers. Fingers that may have to strangle her in the next week. No. if Avil dies I will not be the one killing her.

We are then escorted off the stage and into the Justice Building. Where we are told to wait for our families and friends to see us. The only people who will see me is Mother and maybe Avil's little brothers. Not much but it means a lot for me.

The first person in to see me is Mother. No surprise. She is leaning on a huge Peacekeeper and I take her from the door and sit her down in a chair next to the fire. She hugs me fiercely.

"B-be good a-and s-stay alive." She says in my hair. I start to cry. I haven't cried in more years than I can count, no, when Father died I cryed my eyes out. But it's too sad that I may never see my poor mother again. And she may see me die for people's amusement. The basterds.

"You too." I say when I gain myself again. I pull away and wipe my tears as the peacekeeper comes back and takes her away. That will not be the last time I see her I decide. I will make it out.

Next to see me is Avil's family. Her mother is laid down on the couch and she goes to sleep. I don't mind. Her brothers swarm me with hugs and whispers of 'good luck and make sure my sister comes out alive' finally I'm left with Tomes.

"You promised me that you'll make it out." He pouts. "You better keep your promise. And make sure my sister makes it out too." I lean down again and ruffle his hair.

"I never break my promises." I say. It's true. I've never broken a promise my whole life. I don't intend to break this one. Especially to Tomes.

When Avil's family is gone I'm allowed a few minutes to dry my tears and make myself presentable for the cameras. My make-up has run down my face so I wipe it up quickly. I must look confident and strong. It I don't, how do I look?

When I get out of my room I meet with Avil. She looks like she's about to burst into tears. I take her hand and squeeze it affectionately. She offers a small smile but lets a tear fall.

When the doors open I step out to meet the flashes and reporters with a smile. Avil tries, but her smiles look forced. We walk in silence but I still smile. After a moment Avil gives up and just looks sad. Finally Mata and our mentor come out to get us to the train quicker.

Our mentor's name is Wemly. He's tall and lean, with big muscles and bald head. He has a chubby face and large brown eyes. I can only picture this guy winning by seeing him strangle everyone to death.

They board us and hurry us into our rooms. The train takes off at full speed and I'm knocked off my feet.

My room is large-ish, with dark blue walls and a double bed. There is a big chest at the foot of my bed, a big wardrobe at one end and a burro next to it. Over to the left is a bathroom with a shower that has more nobs and switches than I have ever seen. I undress and get into some pants and a blue silk top. There is a knock on the door.

"Token?" a peacekeeper asks. I think for a moment then hand over my charm bracelet. It's only got an 'E' on it and a fist charm but I like it. Simple. Just the way I like it.

He takes it and walks off down the hall at the end he turns back and says.

"Dinner in ten minutes." And slams the door behind him. It makes me jump, but I go back inside and finish dressing. I pull on some high brown boots and braid my hair over my shoulder. I finally think I can go to dinner without looking to shabby.

I enter the hall just as Avil shuts her door. She has on a plain brown dress and her red hair is in a high pony-tail. She still looks like she has been crying.

We walk to the dining car together in silence. When we enter everyone is already sitting and eating. I load up my plate with a pasta and red sauce. When I sit I dig in, I stuff myself with three plates. Avil consumes six. All the time Mata is looking at us like we are wild animals.

When everyone is done we go to the TV room to watch the recaps.

The girls from one's names are Jem and Glory. Two has Perl and Emerald. Three has Mallary and Hannah. Four has Erica and Haiti. Five has Ashley and Danna. Six has Cara and Clare. Seven is Ana and Strabry. Eight is Rosie and Marcity. Nine has Ryesy and Wheat –who names their child Wheat?-. Ten has Avery and Alice. And eleven has Cloe and Seha. They don't look like much. Just the ones from one and two might be a problem.

Finally when all the names are given they show everyone getting in the trains. Then they flash back to the stages where no one has moved. I wonder why? I get my answer in a moment. President Summer's picture flashes across the screen in the back.

"Good people of Panam." Ya right, like she believes what she's saying there. "There has been a change in plans. When we picked the card for the 525th Quarter Quell we made a mistake. We picked the one for the 625th Quell. This year's change was going to be different. But it has been changed to be the 625. So for now we have decided that one boy from each district will be sent as well." I look at Avil. She looks like she's about to faint. They could _not_ have messed this up by one hundred years. No _way._

They then proceed to pull the names of boys.

From one: Deraven. From two: Daven. From thee: Conrad. From four: Jash-woe, he is _hot_! I'm not boy crazy but… wow!-. From five: Raver. From six: Cole –a lot of 'C' names from there isn't there? - From seven: Chester. From eight: Mason. From nine: Roily. From ten: Eagle –really? Eagle?- and from eleven: Dexter –is that the _third_ 'D' name?- and finally, from twelve there is a boy named Jashe. I know him. He's very big and has been working in the mines for a few years even though he's seven teen. I wonder where he is?

Then they show all the boys boarding the trains after us so he's somewhere around here.

"Where is this dude?" I ask Mata. She shrugs.

"Oh he's somewhere. As long as he's still on the train we don't have to worry about him." Then recognition dawns on her face about what she just said and she stands hastily and runs out of the TV room.

Later when I go back to my room I say good night to Avil and crawl into bed with my clothes still on. I like the way the silk feels on my skin. I've never felt silk and I like it.

I fall into a fretful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Sorry it took so long to make another chapter! I've been busy with HW! I hate homework please Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

We get to the capitol early in the morning. So early that when we step out of the car I'm still rubbing sleep out of my eyes and the sun isn't up. I mort likely look like a mess for the pictures their taking of me. One reporter gets all up in my face with his camera and I push him aside. I stumble blindly into the tribute center and go up to my room without a word to anyone, leaving Avril to stand downstairs posing for pictures.

Sometime last night they found the boy from our district on the roof attempting to throw himself off it and you could hear Mata shrieking like a mad woman when they got him down. I don't think any one has ever tried suicide before?

I slam my door closed and fall onto my bed. I got back to sleep.

I'm woken a few hours later by Mata banging on my door telling me to " get to the dining room because we need a big big breakfast for the big big day!". Like I could care less about today. All it'll be is getting me ready for the chariot rides and meeting my stylists.

I groan and put on jeans and a grey t-shirt, run a brush through my hair and brush my teeth, I'll take a shower later. I'm hungry.

I march to the dining room and only grunt when people talk to me during the meal. I stuff myself with food. The only thing I like about this place, I probably just ate more than Mother and I would eat in a year. The thought sobers me and I push my plate away even though I'm still hungry.

Avil comes in a moment after me looking flushed. She still has on that brown dress and her hair is braided into a bun at the top of her head. She looks regale. I can imagine her getting a lot of sponsors in the arena, especially with her being so fragile and small looking.

"Good morning." She says with a smile bright on her face. I grunt, I don't want to make any words. Mata and Wemly make conversation for a while, I don't pay attention, just play with my food.

"Ember? Ember! Did you hear what I just said?" Mata raises her voice so it cracks and I look up bemused.

"Sorry no, I don't listen to long conversations. Could you repeat that again?" I ask and Avil makes a choking sound, which means she's trying to keep from laughing too hard.

"I asked you what your strengths are?" Wemly says calmly. I hate how calm he is. I usually infuriate people and I enjoy that.

"Um… I can throw I knife and catch things tiny like darts. I can fight hand to hand too but I doubt I'll have the chance to do that." I mumble. Avil looks solemn.

"I can't do anything. Just shoot. But I can't really hit anyway." She says dejectedly. I want to tell her she's good, but the fact is that she's not. I hate myself for thinking it.

"Well at least you can do something." Mata says. "The last pair we had couldn't lift a sword."

Last year's pair we poor children without homes that lived off the street and were bone thin. They were the first ones killed so I hate Mata for saying that. I make a point only to speak to her harshly after that. I don't have to say anything after that because we are taken to meet our stylists. We finally meet the boy from 12 too. Jashe is as tall and muscular as he was in person. Upfront he looks downright intimidating.

My stylist is very nice. They have Avil and I sit in the same room while they do our make-up and hair. They make Avil's hazel eyes look like chocolate with all the dark eye shadow they put on her. My blue eyes look like the sky. My blond hair is just braided and put up around my head like a crown. Avil's hair looks lie fire on her head.

Derta (our stylist) is talking to our prep team about something in a hushed voice. She shakes her head once more then ushers them out she sighs and holds up two plain black dresses. They look simple. but when the light catches them I see little tinny black marble beads woven into the sides in swirling patterns. You cant tell they're there unless there's light. But I know that there will be enough light in the circle to blind me. We'll look like we're wearing black fire.

"Lovely isn't it?" Derta says in her capitol accent. I think I have a migraine already…

"Yes, very nice." Avil says. I grunt. It's almost noon so we go to lunch.

After Mata teaches us how to wear high heels. I think I sprained my ankle twice. But Avil is a master at all this Why is she so good at everything like this? She can't shoot but she could run a mile wearing 24'' heels!

Soon it's dark and they slip the dresses over our heads. It's really heavy. Jashe comes in looking like he just got hit in the head with a boulder. He's running away from some capitol stylists with makeup pads. He looks purely horrified. It makes me laugh and it's good to know that someone else is as miserable as I am.

We are shoved into the elevator and sent down in a hushed way. I'm dazed as we zoom down ward. Avil is humming some kind of tune. Jashe is looking anywhere but at us and I'm lost in thought about how they're going to put three in a chariot that fits two.

I'm so lost in thought that when we step out of the elevator I trip right over my dress and tumble into someone's arms. I'm about to tell them to bug off when I see who it is. The hot one from four, what's his name, Jash? Ya, that's it.

"Sorry, I hate heels so much." I say quickly. I silently curse myself for babbling but he seems not to have noticed. He smiles a warm smile that shows a lot of pearly white teeth.

"'so k." he says. Avil has wandered about and is now talking to a girl from three and Jashe is standing next to our horses stroking their manes. He looks content just staying there.

"Hey," I say. "Do you know where the boys are ridding?" I ask. He looks baffled like the thought hadn't accrued to him.

"I think… we're in the small one person ones at the back." He points to twelve perfectly lined up chariots over in the back. They have only one horse and they're so tiny I can't help it I squeal.

"Oh! They're so cute!" I say, I try to take another step in their direction and fumble on my shoe. Jash catches me with a "Careful!"

"Stupid shoes." I say. "Why do we need heels? They cant even see our stupid feet!" I complain loud enough so that the stylists can hear us. Derta's ears twitch; I hope that means she heard me.

"Done ask me." He says defensively. "I'm wearing boots." He holds up his hands in mock surrender a smile playing at his lips.

"Lucky!" I say smiling. Jash helps me over to the small horses. I pet dyed-blue main of District 4's horse. Jash pats it's nose affectionately. "I love horses. I've never ridden but I want to." I say. Jash smiles.

"Who knows, they might just stick a random pony in the middle of the games." I laugh at the thought of me running into a clearing looking for shelter and seeing a random horse grazing in the field.

"Tributes! To your horses!" someone calls out. I sigh; I was having a perfectly fine time talking to Jash alone.

Jash helps me across the room and hands me up into the chariot. Before he does he whispers in my ear: "Wana' bet they won't notice that you're not wearing shoes? I dare you to take them off." I smile. I take them off and place them next to me in my skirts.

Jash bids good bye just as Avil climbs up next to me. The boys are being helped up into the small chariots and Jashe is grunting a bunch of curse words about 'too tight clothes'. It lightens my mood to know that someone is having a worse time than I am.

The doors open and the district 1 tributes go out to a wild crowd. Soon Jash and all the other tributes are out of my sight and it's only 12 left. I take a deep breath as the doors open and smile my biggest. I'm momentarily blinded and have to squint. But when my vision clears I clap my hands in delight –which is very much not like me- all the reporters and Capitol people are all lined up in rows clapping and throwing roses. I catch one and blow an air kiss in the direction it came from. About 30 hands grasp up to catch it.

All the cameras are trained on Avil and I and I understand why. We look stunning in the light catching off our dresses. Our make-up makes us look regale and cold but our warm smiles tell otherwise. I love it!

More flashes and roses are thrown in our direction. Avil is having a wonderful time catching as many roses and making a bouquet. There appears to be a lot of young men in the front rows because I hear a good deal many whoops and shouts from their direction.

We're almost to the end of our circle. I miss it already. It's wonderful to get some fame before I go and kill a bunch of people. I bet then they'll feel differently about me.

When we enter the chariot room again I'm greeted by Jash. He's standing there with a girl from four clapping. He helps me down still smiling.

"You looked amazing!" he exclaims. I blush feverously. "And you won the bet." I take my shoes our after me and he holds them up for all to see. "This Girl Just Went Around The Circle With Out Shoes On!" everyone looks up and laughs. I blush more and take my shoes from his grasp.

We are herded into the elevators and thankfully I'm with Avil, Jash, booth girls from four – Erica and Haiti- and Jashe. I get to know Erica and Avil starts up a conversation with Haiti. They have to get off at floor four though. Before Jash gets off he kisses my cheek sweetly. My face turns into a tomato it gets so red.

When they get off Avil starts singing merrily "Ember! Ember! Has a crush on Jashhhhhhh!" she drags out his whole name with glee while I try to shut her up; Jashe is laughing so hard he's rolling on the floor. I get so exasperated that when we get out on our floor I run to my room without them.

I slam my door behind me and lean against it. I think about what just happened. I still don't know why he kissed me. I'm not that pretty.

I go to the bathroom and sate off my dress. I change into some PJs and stare at myself in the mirror. The dark make-up does look pretty when you see it like that. I take my hair down and it falls in straight sheets down my head. I smear my hand across my face to wipe it of the colors. It only smears it. I splash my face with water and manage to make it drip down my face in an undesirable way. Now I look like a blind person tried to do my make-up. I wipe my face off with the towel and crawl into bed.

I don't sleep until a good four hours later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wake up and groan. I remember last night; all the attention, all the makeup and Jash kissing me. It makes my head ache.

I get up and put on some clothes. Not even caring what they look like. I think it's black pants and a blue shirt though. My vision is blurred as I enter the dining room. I help my self and sit down heavily next to Avil. She has a bright smile and eats properly. While I slouch with my head rested on my hand. Mata looks at me disapprovingly but I stick my tongue out at her when she looks at me.

Wemly finishes and dabs at his face with his napkin. "Well he says." Is there something catching around here? because everyone seems to be smiling and or happy right now. Even the way he says 'well' seems to be reeking of something. Maybe it's his breath? "Today I want you three to do something." Both me and Jashe grunt and Avil nods. "You have to make friends."

"Oh Ember has already made some friends." She says with a giggle. I playfully slap her shoulder and grumble a shut up. "Oh but I think so, or was that kiss last night just a friendly gesture?" she giggles.

"You kissed another tribute?" Mata demands. I turn beet red.

"No! He kissed me! And it was just on the cheek! Avil, don't go around spreading rumors!" I scold as Jashe bursts out laughing; Mata starts giving a lecture about love and how the Games aren't a 'love fest' Wemly looks calm and collected as he watches the whole thing with a look of amusement; is that a smirk?

"Shut up!" I finally yell. Bad timing. I feel something warm land on my shoulder and some one whispers in me ear : "But I didn't say anything." I whirl around and see Jash standing right behind me.

Avil starts laughing so hard she falls off her chair and Jashe has to leave the room to pee. Mata starts to talk to him about the same things she was schooling me on and I feel like crawling into a little ball and never coming out. Wemly comes around the table and congratulates Jash on kissing me. I tense up and storm out of the room.

I go up to the roof and sit in silence making sure me face isn't red anymore I go down to the training center. I'm the first there so I go where I want. I look over the knifes and throw a few lazily. I go and pick a spear. I throw a few and swirl on in the air for a moment. I throw it in the air so it spins like a top.

I pick up a bow and try to shoot it but I can never use them. They always go either too far to the left or right. I pick another arrow in frustration and I'm about to shoot again when I feel a warm hand gently guiding me a little to the left.

"Then let go." Jash's voice whispers in my ear. I release and my arrow hits the bull's eye. I turn to him. He keep on looking at the target; not meeting my eyes.

"I would have thought you would be good at trident or something." I say. Why Did I Just Say That! that's the most obvious thing I could say. Of course he's good at trident shooting.

"Yes, well, you need to learn other things in your life than just what your district does and is famous for." He muses. "I never even liked fish. Too slippery." He makes a disgusted face and I laugh; completely forgetting my embarrassment earlier.

"I'm not much for coal mining." I say. "it's too dirty." Duh! Why am I making much lame comments! Thankfully Jash doesn't seem to notice. He finally looks away from the target and at me. His eyes are really blue! He looks over behind me and says.

"I don't think we're alone anymore." I look back and see that the other tributes have started filing in. Avil is leaning casually in the door frame. She looks slightly amused and her arms are crossed.

"Tributes!" a lady calls. "Over here please!" we all file over to her and she goes on to explain some more stuff that I don't really want to know.

I spend the morning with Jash -which doesn't leave a good impression on Avil. - learning how to shoot an arrow. Jash acts like he's been doing it all his life. While I've been doing knife and sword stuff he's been shooting fish out of the water. It sounds complicated. I don't ask many questions and just let his hands guide mine. But by the end of the morning I can shoot by myself.

At lunch everyone sits at one big table which isn't very good for either me or Avil. We mostly sat alone at school and never went for help outside each other. So I'm glad when Jash beacons us over. Jashe is invited too and sits uncomfortably next to Avil. It makes me giggle when Avil keeps looking over at him when she thinks he's not looking but really is. He snickers to himself when she's not looking too. It makes me almost laugh out loud at the thought of them booth being together.

Everyone makes small talk and the boy from one asks Avil all about District 12's buildings. I have no idea what he means so I tune out. Jash talks to me a bit about what I'm good at. I don't know if I should trust him yet so I tell all lies. If I end up having to fight him I don't want him to know my weaknesses.

After lunch we go back to training. I do all the things I told Jash about just to make them believable. Camouflage I actually have fun at and I pain myself into a tree. I jump out at a few people. Except a girl from seven is carrying an axe when I scare her so she nearly impales me. I stop after that and go back to hand to hand combat.

Later we are all dressed up in fancy clothes to do some kind of party in the center of the capitol. I didn't know they did this. They certainly don't show it on T.V! I have to wear a plain black tight fitting dress that only goes halfway down my thighs. I like it; simple. I get to wear my dark make up again.

We are put in long black limos to go. It's quick because no one notices. I guess no one else knows about this either. I'm in the car with Avil, Jash, Jashe and the others from four. The boys are all in suits and have comber hair. As soon as they get in they all ruffle it up and take off their jackets. I wish I could to the same; But they left my hair alone and I'm not about to take off my dress.

I was almost right. It's a diner. Held in president Summer's mansion! It's so huge compared to my little house. I wonder what mother would say if she knew I was here. I don't have time to look around though. We are almost whisked through the house with out a word. We sit at a huge long table with President Summer at the head and all of us spread out by district so me, Avil, and Jashe are at the end. But I can still see her face. Which I would rather not. She makes me sick I hate her so much.

"Hello to all." She says. Her voice is stern. "we don't usually let the tributes do this meeting." So that's why I've never seen this happen!... "as you may or may not know last year we had a bit of trouble with last year's games." I didn't actually. And neither did Jash.

"We had trouble this year too though." He points out. "You picked the wrong card." President's Summer's face is plastic; she has absolutely no emotion. Then, without warning two Peacekeepers step up and point their guns at Jash's head. He looks totally shocked but President Summer speaks with a glassy tone.

"You will learn to watch your mouth in the future." She commands. Something about that isn't right. "We don't want any trouble."

"Not any trouble?" I say before I can stop myself. "Your pointing a frinkin gun at his head and you say you don't want trouble? Something is definitely wrong with that." I say; I slam my hands down on the table as if to prove a point.

"Ember." Avil hisses through clenched teeth. She's staring down at her hands like she wants to burn them with her vision. "Shut up before they shoot."

"You would do well to listen to your friend… Ember, is it?" President Summer muses. "If you don't I may just have to shoot your friend's head open."

I grit my teeth and glare at her which, I'm glad to say, makes her falter. She clears her throat and continues: "In any case, we don't want trouble. Just a fair warning."

"There's nothing fair about this." I grumble but either she chooses to ignore me or she didn't hear me Summer looks on.

"We have had problems with the games in the past and this year we want no more trouble than has already happened. This year, should anything happen…" she pauses and looks at everyone in turn. "We will kill you any way. No matter if you've won." She lets that hang in the air. Then she looks right at me.

Remember my gut feelings? Well I have one now, I'm going to cause some trouble. And she's going to kill me anyway. Either way, I'm not making out of this alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N) ok hi! So my spring break isn't here yet so I don't have much time but I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can, Happy Hunger Games!**

The car ride back to the Training Center is dull and silent. I want to reach out and comfort Jash or Avil. But I know if I try it will seem like a weak excuse. Jash is constantly rubbing his neck with his hands and grimacing, there are little red dots from where the Peacekeepers held him with their guns. I want to reach out and rub them for him but it would seem awkward after all that's happened.

When we get back I get in the elevator with Jash, Avil, Jashe, and Haiti. When Haiti and Jash's floor comes up he says he'll come down later. He wants to talk to me. I'm surprised but I don't protest, Avil smirks and Jashe rolls him eyes. Jash either didn't see them or chose not to react.

Avil and Jash walk back along their corridor and Jash pulls me aside.

"You didn't have to do that. You risked your life for me, I couldn't let you do that." there is hurt in his eyes.

"I wasn't about to let them shoot you through the head!" I exclaim. "Plus I hate her guts anyway so it felt good to speak out against her." Jash winces by my words against the President.

"But still, please don't do it again. It earned us all a warning." He whispers, I don't know why. But he kisses my cheek too. "Good night." He says as he walks back along the corridor. I step into my room and go straight to my bathroom to see if I'm blushing. Darn it. I am. But it's hardly noticeable under all the make-up.

I stare at myself. I look beautiful. Unlike my true self. I look dark, mysterious, wonderful. Did the president really just threaten me? I have a sudden urge to hit something and before I can stop myself my hand whips out and smashes the mirror in front of me. There is a huge cracking sound and I sink to the floor holding my hand which is bleeding hysterically. The glass rains down on my and my door bursts open in my room. Avil and Jash come pounding in. Avil's face looks sympathetic while ash looks like he just caused someone to cause suicide.

Jash comes and kneels by me. He takes my bloody hand in him while Avil gets a towel from the cabinet. Jash stares me right in the eyes while Avil dabs the corner by my hand. I grimace and bite my lip. Avil orders Jash to leave; he grips my hand once more then leaves.

"Ok, let's just get this over with." She whispers, I don't have time to realize what that'll mean before she slams the cloth down on my hand. I cry out and stuff my other hand in my mouth. Avil removes the cloth and gets a new one, the other soaked in blood. "Just one more." She presses the new one down so hard I can feel the world slipping away.

I wake up back in bed. Someone changed my clothes and bandaged my hand. I open my eyes more and see Jash sitting in a chair next to my bed. His head is in him hands. I reach out and stroke his hair. He starts and reaches up to my hand without looking up. I grimace because it's my hurt hand. He looks up and I hide the pain.

"Did I make you do this?" he asks. His voice is sullen and apologetic.

"What? No." I say. "You had no part in me hitting the glass with my hand." I sit up and rub my eyes, I pull my legs over the side of the bed and look at him.

"Yes, I mean, I hope so, because I feel like it's partly my fault that you-" _he's babbling. _I think. _How should I shut him up? _The answer comes to me in a moment and before I can think about what I'm doing I lean forward and kiss him.

He goes ridged all over and I know I must have done something wrong. I've never kissed a boy before. Most boys in District 12 are scared of me. So when he reaches up behind me and pulls me closer I'm very surprised. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close until I need a breath.

Finally when I pull away I say a little breathlessly: "You need to shut up." I lean my forehead against his and look into him big dark blue eyes, he seems a bit stunned. "It was not your fault I hit the mirror. Got it?" he nods a bit dumbly. "Good. What time is it?" I break away not knowing what to do next. I look at the clock on my bed side and let my arms go limp by my side. Almost 9, wow, I'm up early. Jash looks like he hasn't slept.

I go sit back next to him and stroke my hand under his eyes. "You didn't sleep." I say he has dark circles under his eyes. "Or you got very little of it. That's not fair."

"You needed sleep." He argues; he rubs his head into my hand.

"I was knocked out from pain!" I almost laugh. I'm rewarded by a hint of a smile from Jash.

"We should go down stairs," he says. "It's almost breakfast." I shrug and shoo him out of my room so I could change. I put on a dark blue shirt and brown pants, I put my hair in a high pony tail and saunter down the hall making sure my damaged hand is visible. I reach the elevator and go down to the kitchen. I'm not that hungry to sit down with everyone so I just sneak a piece of toast and run to the roof.

It's calm up there, I can think, about what I just did. Kissing Jash. Why The Hell Did I Just Do That? it could show weakness if I love him, let in venerability. I can't let that happen, I have to get Avil home. That's been my only goal. While I sit and eat my toast I run it through my mind as many times as I can without breaking my brain. Finally I head down to the training area.

I suck up my breath when the doors open. Of course, first my eyes go strait to Jash practicing archery. He looks up at me and smiles and I think my legs go weak just then. There's no helping it. I'm madly, and hopelessly in love with Jash.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (A.N) Ok HI! So my mom wouldn't let me bring my computer on vacation so I had to type it on a different computer; then that computer wouldn't let me sign in on Fanfiction so I wrote a bunch and only now get to upload. Happy Hunger Games!**

The rest of the training is as usual. Jash pretends that nothing happens and I only catch him looking at me twice. I get a few funny looks from some other tributes because of my hand. It makes it a bit hard to throw things and grasp my sword but I can make it work. I'm silently thanking Jash for pretending nothing is going on. But I find myself blushing every time I look at him. He's just so… perfect. Only Avil notices that something is wrong.

"Ok, so what happened with you and Jash." She confronts me just as we were leaving the gym and I wish she had just left it alone. She can always tell when I'm lying.

"Nothing." I mumble as I look straight ahead and don't look at her. She side steps me and blocks my path.

"Oh yes, something happened." She looks me strait in the eye. I open my mouth to complain that nothing happened when she sees it in my eyes that something _did_ in fact happen. "YOU KISSED HIM DIDN'T YOU?" she screams it at the top of her lungs. I instantly throw my hand up to cover her mouth.

"Announce it to Panam while you're at it why don't 'cha?" I say sarcastically. Avil's eyes are shining and she's silently chuckling.

We get into the elevator and I remove my hand. Avil starts laughing and by the time we get to the 12th floor I don't think I could turn a brighter shade of red. Mata is at the door waiting for us when we get off.

"What's so funny?" she asks, her sharp little capitol accent making my head hurt. But Avil keeps laughing. So I have the job of dragging her off the elevator and into the dining room. By that time thankfully she has calmed down again. Wemly is already sitting at the table when we arrive; eating his ham in a calm way.

"Well, you must have had an entertaining day for Avil to be laughing so hard" he muses.

"Invigorating…" I say sarcastically. Avil nudges me like we're sharing a privet joke. I look down cast.

"EMBER KISSED JASH!" she exclaims all of a sudden. Oh great.

Mata spits out her drink which lands on Wemly's face, he looks beyond shock and Avilgets up and starts dancing around; throwing her hands in the air and singing "LOVE birds LOVE birds WE have some LOVE birds!"

Just then Jashe comes into the room looking glum and holding his hand. He mumbles something and sits down. I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed.

"What's so funny?" he asks as he loads up his plate. Wemly is still speechless as Mata tries to wipe his face off. Mata is making little fussing noises as she wipes off his face like a baby. "I SAID-" Avil cuts him off.

"We heard you, Ember kissed Jash and we were musing about how it's so funny." Jashe looks confused as he wolfs down his diner. Avil stands up and walks around to an Avox and hands him her plate. Jashe stands at the same time and fallows her out the door. I stay for a moment before giving up my plate as well. I wish I had stayed longer.

As I walk down the hall way to my room a have to come to a screeching halt. Why? Because the first thing I see is Avil backed up against the wall kissing Jashe. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

**(A.N) OHH! Lots of romance right? I know, well, isn't this interesting? This was sort of a filler chapter. Next chapt they'll be in the games! **


	6. Author's note

**Author's note**

**I'm so sorry, but this story is being put on hold until I finish Baby Quell for Katniss, my other story. Which will be soon I promise but I can't upload very much right now. So sorry. But after I'm done, I'm going to take a break there and finish this one! It's hard to keep three stories going at once!**

**~The HG Girl**


End file.
